Saturday Night
by TomboyJessie13
Summary: It's Saturday Night and the Boys of Vocaloid are going to have some fun. How does Kaito,Len,Gakupo,Kiyoteru,Piko,and Yūma spent their night together?
1. Tsundere Café

_Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, if you must know what happened to "Original Sin Story KH Style", I deleted it, because I lost interest in it, I have no idea what song I'm supposed to write next, you probably hate OCs, and I have a feeling that I have hurt your brains from this confusion, so it's gone. But never you fear for I have wrote a fanfic mainly focusing on the boys of VOCALOID I know and how they spent their Saturday night out in town. ENJOY!_

In the humble home of the Crypton Family during sunset..."Work it Len, Work it!" Kaito said to Len as they dance to PoPiPo on *Just Dance :Vocaloid Edition, "I'm working it alright!" Len said panting as he waved his arms and kicked to the beat "1 2 3, 1 2 3". "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the two sang along as the song began it's chorus, suddenly because of Kaito's sweaty hands, the WII Remote slipped out of his hands and almost hit Rin in the head as she walked in the room and knocked down the family portrait off the wall."OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY RIN-CHAN!" Kaito said in mere panic."It's alright Kaito I'm fine, but the family portrait and the WII remote aren't." Rin said pointing at the mess. "Oh crap, Meiko's gonna kill me." "I told you to wear the strap on the remote." Len said pausing the game "so you won't lose the controller when it gets sweaty." "Now you tell me, but we don't have time to fight help me clean this mess so we can get going." Kaito Started cleaning the mess when Rin asked:

"Going where I must know?" "Me and Len are going out with the boys tonight." Kaito answered,hiding the mess under the cabinet and fixing the remote. "Can I bring a camera?" Rin asked, Len said:"What? NO THAT'S NOT WHAT KAITO MEANS BY "GOING OUT"! He means hanging out, laugh like idiots, eat snacks,play games, and watch action movies and stuff, gees sis what's with you and the yaoi?" "Nothing, don't get your bananas bruised up." Then they heard foot steps in the hallway. "OK Rin if anyone asks, you didn't see a thing." Kaito said as he sat on the couch in the fanciest way imaginable while Len chose another song to dance to, the person was none other than Megurine Luka.

"I thought I heard something, have you guys heard anything?" She asked. "Nope, not a sound." Len said obviously, Luka looked around to see anything suspicious, but the only thing that she saw was Kaito watching Len dance to "Senbonzakura" and Rin playing with the bow on her shirt. "Alright, just checking." Then Kaito saw a car go in their drive way with a license plate that says: "AHS Co. Hiyama" , Kaito then said:"I see Kiyoteru's car, he's here Len." "Alright!" Len said "see ya ladies." "Have fun guys' Luka said "oh and if you see Gakupo, tell him to kiss my..." Before Luka can finish, Meiko yelled:"DINNER TIME! HURRY HURRY!" "Don't worry Luka" Rin ensured "I'm sure he knows...HE ALWAYS KNOWS!" scaring the daylights out them she smiled "I'm starving let's eat." "Bye" Len said to Rin and Luka, "let's get going, Kaito." "Yeah."

They went out the house to Kiyoteru's car, and saw that he and Gakupo are in it. "Hi fellas" Kiyoteru greeted. "Sup sensei." Kaito greeted. Kaito sat next to Kiyoteru while Len sat next to Gakupo asking:" where are we going?" "We're meeting up with Piko and Yūma at the Tsundere café,"Gakupo answered "then after we eat we're going back to Yūma's house to hang out." "*sighs* The Tsundere Café, a place where my love resides." Len swoon over the thought of Akita Neru, the most beautiful girl he ever laid his big blue eyes on. "Stop torturing yourself Len," Kiyoteru laughed as he started the car. "She'll never like you, get you head out of the clouds." "DON'T CRUSH MY DREAMS SENSEI!" the boys just laughed at Len's hopeless dream as they drive.

At the Tsundere Café stood a white haired teen named Piko and a pink haired man Named Yūma, Kiyoteru's car parked in front of the café. "Hiya dudes" Yūma greeted the men in the car through the window, 'Sweet let's eat!" Piko declared. As they went inside..."It's about you made it." Neru greeted them in a hostel way. "Oh what a goddess!" Len swooned over her rudeness, it was his personal moe booster, "just take your seats I'll be with the menus in a minute." Neru barked. The boys took their seats as Neru went into the kitchen,"Hey guys," Kaito started "If you were the Fierce Deity from the Zelda games, which villain besides Majora would you strike down." "Easy!" Yūma said "Ghirahim, I find that flamboyant creep quite insufferable."

"I vote for Zant" Gakupo stated "That guy is such an ass,especially when he (CENSORED DUE TO SPOILERS)." "Shush, don't tell anyone!" Piko said hitting Gakupo in the shoulder "they're people here who haven't got that far." "Right sorry." Neru then came back with the menus as she said "be quick I don't have all day." "Alright your majesty." Kaito said sarcastically. They read through the menus and talked among then Kiyoteru said: "Yes um, we'll have 3 sobas, 2 Rice casseroles and a Eggplant salad." "And one triple scoop ice cream." Kaito said enthusiastically, "Any flavors?" "Surprise me." "Coming right up." "Your paying 'cause of the Triple scoop Kaito." Len said to Kaito, "true, but it was worth it."

Soon Neru brought their food, Kaito's Triple scoop was Vanilla, Strawberry, and Mint flavored. 'Enjoy assholes." "Oh god she's smoking hot!" Len swooned again as he's about to eat his Rice casserole. Soon their done, Kaito paid for the meal like he promised as Neru said:"Thank you come again when i'm not working." "Someone catch me!" Len swooned the third time over the Tsundereness he experienced,"Gees Len take it easy or your gonna nosebleed the car." Kiyoteru warned Len. "I can't help it Sensei, I'm gonna marry that woman someday." "Too bad dude, your 14 and she's 17," Piko said as he got in Yūma's car. "Your in Middle school and she's in Highschool." "That's not gonna stop me, just you and your P shaped curl wait." "Oh we're waiting alright." Then they drove off to Yuma's house.

_That's all I got so far, but i'll soon be back with some more Saturday Night ness with the boys, Ta Ta for now._


	2. Truth or Dare

Hello Everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I'm finished with chapter two as soon as excepted, the boys are gonna have some real fun...NO NOT WHAT YOU THINK! THIS IS A T-RATED FIC! But it will be featured *wink*, anyways I hope you enjoy(I forgot the warning system, it has:LANGUAGE AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES!)

At Yūma's and Mizki's house,"Hey hey guys," 'What is it Piko?" Len asked. Piko pulled out an empty Saki bottle from his bag, Len's eyes widen the moment he saw the bottle in his. "Oh no anything but truth or dare." Oh yes, I waited a long time for Haku to get intoxicated so I can snag it." "Um, you could at least find bottles behind the dumpster it's a lot quicker that way." Kaito said. Upon realization that he wasted a half hour of his life getting a bottle..."Well crud, I've wasted a half hour of my life getting a bottle for this." "A half hour, really?" Gakupo said as Yūma laughed his guts out.

"Spin the bottle and truth or dare huh?" Kiyoteru said it to himself "I haven't played it since college." Everyone got into a circle and place the bottle in the middle. "OK the rules are simple." Kaito said "Rule #1. No daring people to things that are out of our control or extremely impossible like faking your deaths in front of people. Rule #2. We have a bunch of secrets that are better left a secret so don't ask anything personal like your parents' marriage or something extremely private. And rule #3. You guys are probably gonna break rules 1 and 2 but lets just stay loose, have fun and see who has some shed of dignity left."

"Who's going first?" Piko asked, Len replied: "RUSHAMBO!" Everyone did rocks paper scissors to see who goes first, Piko, Len and Gakupo lost the first round, Kiyoteru lost the second round, Yūma wins by the fault so he spun the bottle. It spun and spun till it stopped at Len, Yūma asked:"Alright Len, Truth or Dare?" Len answered:"Truth" "What is the only Vocaloid song you sang that makes you cry?" "Um..." "we're waiting." "...Servant of Evil by Mothy AKA Akuno-P HAPPY!?" Everyone paused till Kaito spoke. "Dude, that song is an obvious tear jerker, of course it makes you cry, any girl who loves you will cry the moment your beheaded NO when you sing the first chorus." "If I see Rin and my fangirls cry when my character dies, then that makes me feel like a horrible person." Len said almost on the brink of tears "Now let's shut up about it let me spin it."

Len spun the bottle, it stopped right on Kiyoteru. "Truth or Dare Sensei." "Dare." He said bluntly. "I dare you to go to Mizki's bedroom and raid her draws for a pair of underpants so we can bask in it's goodness" "...really?" "Yes really now go! MUSH! ONWARD AND UPWARDS!" "Fine I'll go, but if any of my students know about this I'll get fired." He went upstairs to the bedrooms. "The Gigantic OTN and Spice songs really got you in a kinky mood huh?" Piko asked, "It's all about the looks baby." Len said, "I thought me and Gakupo we're players." Kaito wined as Kiyoteru came back to the living room with something on his back. "Surprise!" He chimed.

He threw the underwear at Len "Ah yes!" He hailed "real girls underwear besides Rin's." But Yuma's jaw dropped when he saw what Len was holding, "Len...that's my underwear." "!EEEEEEWWWWWW!" "Kiyoteru you idiot how can you mix my underwear for Mizki's?" " Well I'm sorry," Kiyoteru apologized "but the both of you are pink, plus I can't even tell if your VY1 or VY2." Yūma angered by Kiyoteru's lack of acknowledgement went to Kiyoteru and grabbed his glasses and through them in the sink Despenser, turning it on. "MY GLASSES!" "That was cold." Gakupo'said "Hey! Maybe next time he should check his glasses before he should get into people's rooms."

"You lucky they aren't broken!" Kiyoteru said in an angry tone. "Now I hope this bottle will land on you!" He spun the bottle which unfortunately landed on Gakupo, but he has plans for Yūma."Truth or Dare?" "Mmmmmmm, Dare."Gakupo said, it was the perfect plan for him "I dare you...to Kiss Yūma on the lips!" "WHAT?!" "No F****** way!" Yūma yelled, Piko then said:"It's a dare you got to do it, besides it's payback for the glasses and Gakupo is the Duke of Venomania, the sinner of Lust." Gakupo finally got the idea smirked devilishly, grabbed him by his hoodie and kissed him on the lips, a blushing Yūma struggling to get him off ,Their tounges dancing, their gasps being heard EVERYTHING! "It had to be done douchebag" Kiyoteru said in a dark tone.

Piko was just watching with a bag of popcorn while Len was sending pictures to Rin and Miku as Kaito sat there with a gapping mouth saying:"THIS IS SO WRONG, ON SO MANY LEVELS!" Gakupo broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between their tounges and a scared for life Yūma. They just laughed at what happened to him when..."Hey! Keep it down it's just to guys making out relax!" Mizki just came back from her recording session with a producer."Oh, hi Mizki-chan." Kaito said bluntly. "Hi Kaito, if you guys are going to have fun at least keep it quite or take the party outside." "OK." They stood up and started to head for the door as Yuma punched Kiyoteru in the shoulder saying:"You owe me my dignity back."

"Where to now?" Len asked Kaito "There's one spot I know where we can hang and act like " "and that would be..." "the beach."

Done with chapter two, I hope you like it, leave comments and/or requests and I will be like "YES SIR/MAM!" Your wish will come true. TTFN, Ta ta for now.


	3. Story time

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, I'm back with chapter 3 of Saturday Night, the boys are taking the party to the beach, let's see how this plays out. ENJOY!

On the beach that's somewhere close to the Internet Co.'s house, Gakupo came down the hill with a icebox full of drinks in one hand and snacks in the other, Kaito was teaching Piko and Len about how to start a fire. "Alright boys," he said 'this is how the frontiers do it in America." He started to hit the rocks together to see if they spark, but no avail. "Kaito" Kiyoteru said "those aren't the right rocks used for fire starting." "Well shoot." "Try doing what the cavemen do, by using sticks." "Right, Thanks." Kaito starts rubbing the sticks fast on the pile of wood until he saw smoke... BOOF! "Ha! HA! It worked! Kiyoteru you're a genius!" Kaito said gleefully, "no problem Kai, don't want you set a bad example to the kids." Kiyoteru said as he was he was tuning the guitar Len brought from his house.

"HEY!" Piko and Len yelled "WE'RE NOT KIDS, WE'RE YOUNG ADULTS!" "I got food." Gakupo said as he came back. He got marshmallows with stuff to make smores, hotdog winers, baked patato chips, bananas, gatoraids, water, Cokes diet and regular, and for the grown ups:Saki. "Ah sweet," Len said "fresh bananas!" And took a banana, Yūma who can still taste Gakupo's lips on his devised a plan to get back at Kiyoteru for daring him, then he thought of a ghost story that could make him shit brix. "You know guys," he started "they're used to be a legend that took place near this beach." "What legend?" Kaito said while making a sand castle of Miku, "the legend of the Nine tailed fox demon." "That's just a legend that only exists in stories and "Ōkami." Len said now making a smore for himself "That's what people your age think, but it really did took place on this said beach."

The boys listen closely to Yūma's tale as he took out his sword, he continued:"It all happened many years ago before the western countries discovered Japan.

_"a little fox was wondering through the woods minding its own business when he was found by a group of hunters there, the fox was able to escape the hunters but it was gravely wounded from their attacks. It found itself at the shores of this beach, and out of the water while the fox laid dying was what the fox thought was a mermaid, but it was actually the devil sent from hell to bring misfortune without being notice, the devil gave the fox both immortality and powerful to dominant the human race, turning the fox into a demon fox with ninetails, with newfound power the demon fox went to cause mayhem on the people who almost killed it, at the same time it killed innocent people who had nothing to do with the fox, brave warriors were able to seal the beast away in this very beach somewhere in the sands."_

"That's crap, how we supposed to know if it's here?" Kiyoteru asked, Yūma answered:"Easy!"

_"During the time of The Pacific Wars, American solders came across this shore and took rest for the night, they who were camping out disturbed it by making provokive noises with their weapons, it seems to have a total dislike to weapons due to them causing it injury from when it used to be a normal fox, the fox woke up and killed the soldiers who slept here. The only thing they heard was the ghostly howl of a fox before the solders died, though because of the seal that the warriors of old had placed on the demon fox, it can't escape it completely so it went back to sleep."_

"So let this be a reminder to you all,"Yuma said while taking the saki bottle out of the ice box "if you have weapons here on this beach...don't make any noises with them...BECAUSE IT WILL KILL US ALL!" He yelled pouring the saki into the fire causing it to burst and scare everyone around it to the point where they almost busted their voicebanks from screaming in terror loudly, Yūma just laughed at the boys who peed their pants. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Gakupo yelled holding Kaito, "Pranks on you there's no such thing as a demon fox here!" "All that was a lie?" "Yes,except for The Pacific Wars now that's true, I only said this story just to get back at Kiyoteru for making me kiss you!"

Kiyoteru angry at Yūma for making him pee himself tackled him, stripped him of all his clothes and threw him into the ocean where he could freeze. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Yūma screamed as Kiyoteru did the same thing to Len "HEY WHAT ARE YOU AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" "That is for daring me to raid Mizki's underwear and started this mess *turns to Piko,Kaito and Gakupo* whose next?" The remaining boys ran up to Gakupo's house near by and locked the door, Gumi and Lily came down stairs from given each other facials, they have green goop on their faces with bangs pined back,"Why are your faces green?" Piko asked "Why do you guy's smile like shame like an accident?" Lily asked. The boys blushed at their embarrassment that accord on the beach.

* * *

End Chapter

Finished with chapter 3, this is kinda stupid from my point of view but I hope you people like it.

See ya in chapter 4.:-)


	4. SURPRISE!

Hello everyone TomboyJessie13 here, so to keep you all waiting but I was busy with writing "A Price For Committing Avarice", but here it is, the 4th and final chapter of this story, ENJOY!

* * *

That night, everyone went to sleep in their tents on the beach, it was very peaceful to sleep to the sound of the ocean waves, but the one awake was Len who felt that something was not right. He keeps hearing soft howling noises so he woke Kaito up. "Kaito, Kaito wake up." Len said shoving his shoulder.

"What is it? I'm trying to sleep." Kaito said all groggy.

"I hear howling noises Kaito, should I be worried?"

"Len, there is no such thing as a Nine-Tailed fox demon, it's a stupid story now go to sleep."

But Len wouldn't sleep, he crawled out of his tent with a flashlight in hand. He walked on the soft sands of the shore to investigate, he looked around for a few minutes...but no signs of a demon what so ever so he went back inside when...HOWL! Len heard a fox howl which chilled him to the bone. Len turned to see who it was and saw something walking towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed so loud that he woke everyone up he ran up to Gakupo's house

"WHAT THE HELL LEN!?" Yūma said in an angry tone which turned to a scared tone because of what he saw, he screamed and followed Len.

The boys woke up and saw the hideous creature before them. "Is..is that?..." Kaito Stuttered.

"The Nined-Tailed demon fox." Gakupo said readying his sword and tried to attack it, but failed when it's "tail" grabbed it. Gakupo's face turned white and ran to his house.

"Well boys, there's only one thing to do in a situation like this." Kiyoteru said

"What sensei?" Piko and Kaito asked. The only answer they got was "RUN AWAY LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" as he ran to the house

"Good idea." Kaito said as he grabbed Piko and ran.

"LET US IN LET US IN!" Kiyoteru said as he banged the door! Gakupo pulled the three in and locked the doors.

The boys were huddling in the corner as they told their confessions before they're eaten alive:

"I haven't told Miku-chan that I think she's the most wonderful person I ever met!" Kaito coward

"I haven't even confessed my love to Neru!" Len cried holding Kaito

"I got my first kiss but I don't even had a girlfriend yet!" Yūma cried

"I haven't got my Employe of the Month for March!" Kiyoteru whined. The boys looked at him "What? I set a perfect record for getting employe of the months for 2013 last year!"

"..."

"I haven't told Luka I love her and she's very beautiful!" Gakupo cried

"I haven't even passed this one world in Kingdom Hearts and now I'll never get to see the ending to the game's story!" Piko coward

The nine Tailed demon barged into the house And started to growl at them as it inched closer and closer to them. The boys closed their eyes so they won't see it coming when.

"BOO!" The fox said to Kaito's face, Kaito looked up and saw the mask, it's the same demon from Ōkami. How can a video character appear in real life?...unless, Kaito removed the mask and saw that the fox, was none other than Yowane Haku who kissed him on the nose.

"SURPRISE!" Miku, Meiko, Rin, Luka, Gumi, Neru, Lily, Miki, and Mizuki came down the stairs laughing their heads off! The boys we're scared and confused at the same time of what just happened.

"What's going on?" Gakupo asked

"I can't believe you guys fell for that fox demon prank!" Miku said holding her sides

"What the hell was that for?! Kaito asked

"This." Meiko said while holding a busted family portrait"This is for busting this family portrait I worked hard to make you son of a bitch!"

"You told on us?" Kaito ask Rin.

"Crosses never count" She chimed as she held up her crossed fingers

"We're been bamboozled by the women. And I because of the accident." Len said "but how did you guys know about the fox story?"

Gumi waved to the boys, indicating that she knew (since they live in the same house with Gakupo by the shore.)

The only thing the boys did was face palming.

THE END

* * *

This was the crappyist chapter I ever wrote, but I was running out of ideas so...yeah.:-\

Anyways leave some comments or requests and I will deliver it to you. CHAO!


End file.
